Duo's Plan
by K-chan
Summary: Duo and Wufei plan a way to tell heero about how they love him.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Duo's Plan**

Name: Keonia Jarrett

Song Artist: Alanis Morissette

Completion Date: October 13 2000

Revised on:January 3 2001

Pairings: 2x5+1 leading to 2x1x5

Archive: Yes.Ask and you will receive

Disclaimer: I am broke. If you cue all you will

get is some bad jokes and baby dolls. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Note: a little ooc, if you see any spelling error 

you can let me know and I will fix them.

\\blah\\= thoughts

"blah"= talking

***= end of scene

______________________________________________________________________

Heero was just coming back from another mission tired. All he wanted to do was to finish the mission report to J and go to sleep but what he did not know was duo and Wufei had other plans.

***

This afternoon was one of thou where it seems perfect for you to go out and have a picnic. That was what Quatre had planned. He was in the kitchen makes turkey sandwiches and packing silverware. When Trowa walks in and comes over then gives him a hug. 

Quatre asks him " Trowa, have you seen Duo today?"

"No why, little one." "Well at breakfast....

(Flash back)

Quatre had just finished making breakfast when duo comes down the stairs of the latest safe house. When Quatre says "Hi Duo."

He replies "What up Q-man?" 

Quatre laughs and says, "Nothing breakfast is in 10 minutes." 

"Sorry, I will not be having breakfast with you."

"WHAT?!?!" The idea that Duo did not want his breakfast was unheard of. " Duo, what wrong? Are you sick?"

" No, there is nothing wrong. I would just like sometime to think. I have a lot on my mind right now."

\\He's up to something. I hope it will not cause too much trouble \\ Quatre sighs.

\Hee-chan, Wu and me have been trying to get you to notice how much we love you. You just don't seem to get it, so we're going to just have to be direct. Wu and me will have your full attention. We know you love us even if you seem not be able to understand this new feeling. You can't run from Shinigami. // Duo smiles mischievously.

" Are you sure you don't want some breakfast?Maybe you would like some blueberry pancakes ?" 

"SorryQ-man, I really got some thinking to do" 

\Oh Allah, we're in trouble now. He doesn't want his favorite food. I bettertell Trowa to watch out\\

While walking out of the kitchen Duo thinks \\ how are we going to make his first time in a relationship special? \\

(End offlashback)

See what I mean! He did not even want to eat, even after I offered to make his favorite breakfast. Trowa, I am so worried about him. Yesterday, He went out to the hanger to work on his gundam.About a half a hour later I heard a loud noise, so I took a peek look out there. He was talking with Wufei as I walked up. I heard him saying something about have a plan for Heero and he begged Wufei to help.

"Trowa, what should I do?"

\\ Duo must want Heero to kill him. We should be worried after Heero finds out about this little scheme Duo has planned. \\ "Little one, don't worry about Duo for now" 

"Ok, Trowa "

He gives Quatre a kiss and leaves.

***

Heero walks to front door of the safe house without Duo jumping up on him welcoming him home or hearing Wufei screaming about of injustice. \\ Maybe Duo went out Quatre somewhere\\ He put opens the door and walks to his room. After entering his room, he lay down and tries to catch up on the sleep he missed from the last few days. Twenty minutes later after trying to sleep, he gets up and goes to his laptop Heero opens the cd player and puts in his Alanis Morissette CD that he had bought one of the few times he was alone.

\\ All the small things that Duo did for me. All the times when Duo thought I was not listening, I hear everything he said. All the jokes that you made, once I figured them out that I laughed to myself about, All the times that you and Wu-chan were watching me from were you were standing, setting, ect, or All the times Wu went out of his way to get me mad \\ Heero turn the cd player and resumes thinking.

Heero starts talking out aloud without realizing it"All the times that you though my laptop was my life, but no it was listening and watch you and Wu living your lives as I wish I could but don't know how.I know now that I love you but at first I was not sure if you crazy or was I going crazy. You and Wu-chan reminded me of this song I heard in while going home after a mission.After thinking over my life for awhile, I believe that both of you are the only rational things that I have ever wanted in my life. I hope you will both have me in you lives."

"Heero, we need to talk."

Heero turns and see Duo and Wufei in his doorway. Duo is waiting for him to answer.While Wufei is nodding.

***

"Wu lets catch us Hee-chan"

"Remember the plan.Have you got the flowers and candles?"

" Yes, Wu-chan for the Eighth time" \\He can be so Anal. \\ Duo sticks out his tongue.

"Duo, be quiet.''

"Why?"

"I hear some sounds come from in the house."

"Ok. When does Heero get back from his mission?" 

"Tomorrow I think"

"Well, it may just be Quatre and Trowa coming back from their picnic."

They walk in to the house. Duo lays the bags from the shopping trip they went on the floor. While Wufei puts the Chardonnay away."Duo, let's go to my room and finish planning out how we are going to get Heero's attention."They both go up the stairs and walk past Quatre room. When they get to Heero door, they hear him saying "All the times...". They give each other looks that say we lucky that he did not see or hear us. In the background they hear:

_I had no choice but to hear you _

_You stated your case time and again _

_I thought about it_

_ _

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was___

_ _

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are _

_I couldn't help it _

_It's all your fault _

_ _

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole _

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for _

_That's not lip service ___

_ _

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are _

_I couldn't help it _

_It's all your fault _

_ _

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

__

_You're the best listener that I've ever met _

_You're my best friend _

_Best friend with benefits _

_What took me so long I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational _

_ _

_I am aware now _

_I am aware now _

_ _

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are _

_I couldn't help it _

_It's all your fault_

_ _

// Damn, I though he did see what I went though to get his attention // Both Wufei and Duo looked 

surprised and overjoyed. 

// I can't believe he thinks of Duo and me so highly. I do not treat him like him like a princess but love and honor like should be // I notice that Heero has stopped talking and Duo has said something to him. From what he looks like it must be something along of us talking because he looks scared. When Heero looks at me I nod and hope that Duo said what I thought he did.

*** THE END of Duo's Plan ***

C&C WELCOME 

but some maybe used as something to laugh about

Contact Me:

keonia@hotmail.com


	2. I'll Remember

I'll Remember  
  
Name: Keonia Jarrett  
  
Song Artists: Madonna  
  
Start Date: January 3 2001  
  
Completion Date: December 17, 2001  
  
Pairings: 2x5+1 leading to 2x1x5  
  
Archive: Yes. Ask and you will receive  
  
Disclaimer: I am broke. If you cue all you will  
  
get is some bad jokes and baby dolls.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: a little ooc, if you see any spelling error  
  
you can let me know and I will fix them.  
  
\\blah\\= thoughts  
  
"blah"= talking  
  
(blah)= translation  
  
:. blah .: = Narator commit  
  
***= end of scene  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
:. In the background you hear "I'll Remember" by Madonna playing. Like in a movie  
  
love sceans or anime action sceans" .:  
  
Duo walks in to the living room with Heero and Wufei walking behind him. He plops down on the couch. Wufei walk over to the reclining chair and takes a seat. Heero goes nervously over to loveseat and set.  
  
//How long were they standing out side of my room. They must have been their for a  
  
little while. Did I say anything? If I did, what do I do now? \\  
  
"Heero"  
  
\\ Can I tell them the truth, now? Will they hate me for liking them?\\ "Aa"  
  
"Who where you singing to?"  
  
"…" (translation: You two)  
  
"Was what you said true?"  
  
\\ Oh man, did I say everything on my mind? \\ "Hn"  
  
"Heero, why didn't you tell us that you love us? Why did we have to walk in on  
  
you?"  
  
***  
  
One month later  
  
Quarte looks out the window of his room and sees the friend that had him  
  
worry.  
  
" Thank Allah. They finally found the happiness in their hearts."  
  
Heero laying with his eyes closed between his two sweaty but happy sleeping lovers  
  
happy with all things in the world  
  
*** THE END of I'll Remember *** 


End file.
